User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"Ouch...man that will leave a scar...Oh wait, it won't!" Add is the Unkillable Monster, an entity, if he can be described as such thing, that reached the point of becoming the hardest thing to kill of the omniverse, something like an omnipotent level cockroach. Archetypes: Complete Immortality, Idiot Hero, The Fool, Did You Just Flip Off Cthulhu?, Dumb is Good, Smite Me, O Mighty Smiter!, Wowing Cthulhu, Good Thing You Can Heal. 'Info' Suicide is futile, and not even the Nigh-Omnipotents of the highest tier can kill him permanently, so he just waits. Add is certainly alive, not amortal, undead, or beyond life and death, but now life has a completely new and unique meaning to him. 'Abilities' 'Absolute Indeterminacy Unkillability ' Add's immortality is beyond any scale or definition. It breaks every single law, logic and concept. Using any kind of power against it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, overriding all other forces and abilities like they didn't exist at all. It's a level above the other types of complete immortality. *'Absolute Regeneration: '''His "healing factor" is a true piece of art, able to heal any and all injuries and even changing the healing speed based on the damage taken. Add keeps regenerating no matter what hits him, be it existential damage or a fist breaking his skull, he will recover perfectly! Add can stay alive and aware in conditions that would make it impossible usually! Complete deletion or destruction results in complete restoration, since he can even regenerate his own existence and powers. **Enhanced Condition': Due to his regeneration keeping him in his physical prime Add reached enhanced physical condition after some time, with levels of durability, stamina and endurance higher than normal members of his species. **Injury Immunity: Add is able to move and even speak with his body almost completely destroyed. *Ancestral Paradox Defiance: Many attempts to kill Add included erasing his family before he was even born. *Impossible Physiology:' Add is a…thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we call Add. What he is, is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He has a form we would call "corporeal".Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Time, space, states of matter and concepts function VERY differently to whatever he is now, and it is functioning on those rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different, or maybe we aren't even playing the same game. His current state is even alien to concepts, so they're meaningless and insignificant things to him. Add's unkillability is in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. His condition is so far away and different from everything that he isn't even linked to the omniverse. **Logic Defiance: Add comes back again even when it's clearly impossible to do so, such as after being killed with variations of Omnipotence. Because fuck fictional logic and real logic too. 'Final Elimination This mysterious power encompasses Add's very own existence and as a resul will exist alongside him forever. It's the power to control endings and affect anything that has a final part. This ability can cause complete removal of the target or simply decide it's destiny by changing how, where and when it ends. Before becoming immortal Add could use this power to alter the course of battles, making it so he "ended up winning", but since he used it to get rid of his end he's out of his own ability's effect and can't do that anymore. *End Point:Add's strongest attack. He causes everything to reach it's conclusion and as a result everything is destroyed. Everything destroyed by this attack will then become something entirely new, with a new fate and end waiting. Immortal Fist WIP '''Limitations Add's regeneration can be greatly slowed with powerful single hits like a shot in the head, since he does not take enough damage for his Accelerating Regeneration to kick in so he still stays dead for way longer than normal. His physical level is just enhanced, so overpowering him isn't a difficult thing to do, let alone outmatching him intellectually... His healing factor gives him a pretty decent Psychic Shield that can resist mind control powers, but his low intelligence leaves him vulnerable to mind reading abilities. Ultimate Burning can cause damage that will take more time to heal. He can be deceived using Illusion Manipulation. He has way too many problems dealing with everything related to Magic. Omnipotence, true simple Omnipotence, not variations, can kill him forever. If he takes damage that can't be healed or has problems with his regeneration his body will rapidly decay. But a new body will spawn if given enough time. 'Survivor' Among the things Add survived there are: -Being crushed between two multiverses. -Decades of unstopped consumption of Ultimate Poison. -Several events of Total Event Collapse. -Omnicide. -Two fights with the Anti-God. -A few Worst Case Scenarios. -A staring contest with a very ugly guy. -Being destroyed inside a Boundless Inner World. -An Absolute Wish for him to die. -Being erased from existence several times. -Having his particles scattered across the Omniverse. -Being absolutely negated. -Not just a kill, but THE KILL. -Having his status changed to "Completely Dead". -A power specifically created to kill him. -A "dispute" with an author. -A couple billion years of memes. -One Hit Kill. -Meeting a user of Killing Intuition, the user ony saw a deep void in Add's place. -Being caught in the middle of an Absolute Explosion. -Being exposed to both Absolute Zero and Absolute Hot. -Being willed out of existence and reality. -Having his principles, his very own fundamental nature, destroyed. -Getting killed "because its magic". -Having his origin removed. -Almighty Link taking away his powers. -Add is being constantly attacked, however his regeneration managed to reduce the endless attack to a small annoyance. -Healing Erasure. -Tasting Irreversible Destruction. -Absolute Change. -A being that was specifically made to adapt to Add's capabilities and eliminate him. -The unknown concept of the deathof immortals. -Immortality Negation from a Nigh Omnipotent. -Truth Manipulation denying his existence. -Universal Irreversibility. WIP Add did not win the fights listed here, he just survived them. 'Personality' Add appears to be an almost jaunty individual, enjoying everything he has. He seems to have no qualsm about his behavior, attitude, or past. If anything, he seems to enjoy it incredibly. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of, shown to be a decisive person who acts according to his (very limited) conscience. In particular situations, he is also shown to have an aggressive and vengeful side. Despite this, he still possesses a strong moral, even in such situations, and will quickly withdraw from an anger-fueled, onslaught when he thinks it is the right thing to do. He smiles often, and many of the words he uses are extremely violent or extremely intimidating, but are spoken in such a manner that it is hard to tell how much he is saying is true and how much of what he is saying is just him having fun being intimidating. 'Point of view' "Well sorry for not having an ever growing potential, or my own philosophy based on my almighty point of view, or ideals that are part of my very own nature, or super edgy looks, or the desire to help others, or a tragic past that makes me want to destroy worlds, or charisma to help me build relationships with others, or the willpower to keep going and getting stronger, or a home to protect and care for, or a place in fate's scheme as the chosen one. But I will see every single one of your funerals." -Add's thoughts, both on himself and others. 'Non transcendent beings' The feeling Add gets from normal beings is that of an old toy which you played with as a kid, and you don't want to throw away as an adult even though you don't really use it. He wants to keep them at all cost, even if later he won't interact with them. Now this doesn't mean normal living beings are precious for Add, he supports the existence of some of them, disliking humans the most. He has learned to hate humans based on how he sees them as an immortal, pitiful yet disgusting beings, yeah there are good humans, but that won't take away the bad ones. 'Transcendent Beings' When Add is around powerful entities the fake humanity that he tries to keep vanishes little by little. This isn't bad at all, it just proves his adaptation ability. Add sees transcendent beings as a whole, not individuals, so he looks at them based on archetypes, specially disliking Reality Warpers and Magicians, as these often provide explanatons for their powers and actions even harder to understand than other beings. When Add fight a being stronger than him he often just talks while being messed up, annoying them so much they commit suicide. 'Trivia' -Add wants to get a harem, and he probably can. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. - When subjected to intense pain, he will temporarily submit to it, but will then overcome such reactions, because he remembers that he cannot die. END.jpg|Unkillable Monster mar.jpg|In the end... alone... Sin nombre.jpg|Omni-Removal Laifu.jpg|Add's mortality 'Quotes' "Do not fear death. I can prove that living can be a lot more painful." "LIMB FOR LIMB, HEART FOR HEART!!!" "Does having your eyes ripped out count as a different view?" "''My first victim was my old self!!! ''" "Death by my hand...wait, where is my hand?!" "Once I get out of this shithole the first thing I'll do is anihilate everything, just to make you feel sheer despair, then I'll go eat some pizza..." '(He didn't notice that after anihilating everything there wouldn't be pizzas) 'Themes *'Fighting: ' :: DotEXE- Come Back To Me *'Resurrection:' ::Spag Heddy-Mariposa Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters